jackass_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Viva La Bam
Viva La Bam was a reality television series that starred Bam Margera and his friends. The show was a spin-off from MTV's Jackass, in which Margera and most of the main cast had appeared. Each episode would have a specific theme, mission, or challenge which would normally be accomplished by performing pranks, skateboarding, and enlisting the help of friends, relatives and experts. Although partly improvised, the show was supported by a greater degree of pre-planning and organization. Production The cast was comprised Ryan Dunn, Brandon DiCamillo, Raab Himself, Brandon Novak, Tim Glomb, and Rake Yohn. The show also starred Margera's parents Phil and April and his uncle Don Vito. The show was mostly filmed in and around West Chester, Pennsylvania and also visited Las Vegas, Atlantic City, New Orleans, Los Angeles, Mexico, Brazil and Europe. Bam and his friends also went to Spring Break in 2006 for "Viva La Spring Break". The show debuted on October 26, 2003 on the MTV network in the United States and was later licensed around the world. Each of the five seasons consisted of eight half-hour episodes, with the fifth and final season finishing on August 14, 2005. Later that year, in December, Bam Margera addressed rumors of a sixth season on Last Call with Carson Daly. His comment was that there would be no sixth season, but there would be occasional MTV specials and he and Johnny Knoxville were planning things for possible Jackass stunts. Featured Music and Guest The show also often featured music from some of Margera's favorite bands, such as HIM, CKY, Cradle of Filth, Clutch, Turbonegro, Slayer, Gwar, Children of Bodom and The 69 Eyes. Many of Margera's friends also appear on the show, including The Dudesons or Tony Hawk and the bands The Bloodhound Gang, HIM, CKY, Slayer and Turbonegro. Season One 1.1 Phil's Hell Day / Bam's Skate Park (10/26/03) ''' Bam tries to anger Phil by installing a fire pole in the living room, ironing on decals of hamburgers on all of Phil's clothes, replacing the toothpaste with ground meat and demolishing Phil's van. Next, Bam gets his parents out of the house by sending them to Atlantic City. As soon as Phil & April hit the road, Bam and crew get to work converting the family home into an indoor/outdoor skate park. Special guest appearances by: Tim O'Connor, Tony Hawk, Bucky Lasek, Kevin Staab '''1.2 Don't Feed Phil (11/2/03) Bam wants to see if Phil, who is obese, can go without food for twenty four hours. Bam tells his family and friends "Don't Feed Phil," and puts up flyers and billboards saying the same around town. To celebrate his father's fast, Bam hosts a Turbonegro concert in his living room. At the end of the episode, Bam pulls a fungus-infested toenail from Don Vito's foot with wire cutters. Special guest appearances by Turbonegro, Jess Margera 1.3 Family Reunion (11/9/03) ''' Bam and his friends decide to host a family reunion with a medieval theme. Bam and friends build a drawbridge and a moat to replace the front door and erect a walled area in the form of a castle in the front yard. Dressed in medieval armor, Bam & Co., including Compton Ass Terry riding atop an elephant, host a feast. Soon after, Bam's grandmother, Lady Mum Mum, leaves the party claiming "this whole family is crazy! At the end of the episode, the Margeras get a violation note for having an elephant at the family reunion." Special guest appearances by Mike Vallely, "Compton Ass" Terry Kennedy '''1.4 We're Going to Vegas (11/16/03) Bam decides to take Phil and April and his friends to Las Vegas to celebrate Phil and April's wedding anniversary. Bam's friends order a Russian mail-order bride for Raab Himself to marry, see Elvis impersonators, Don Vito dyes his hair blue, and they all have a hotel room food fight 1.5 Bam's Three Day Weekend (11/23/03) April & Phil go on a three-day-weekend leaving Bam at home. While they're away, Bam and his friends paint the kitchen and everything in it blue. Next, they build a secret underground tunnel into Don Vito's house. Then, the boys steal April's car and convert it into a hot rod. While Bam and the crew are working on April's car, Ville Valo (lead singer of the band HIM) makes a 30 second cameo. Lastly, Bam and his crew put Don Vito and Phil into a big plastic box and shoot random items into it by using a machine. They shoot honey, Corn Flakes, anchovies, money, worms, roaches and maggots. One of the worms crawls into Don Vito's pants and dies. Afterwards, Don Vito gets honey poured on him, gets money stuck on him, and eats a hoagie. Special guest appearance by Ville Valo 1.6 Very Merry Margera Christmas (11/30/03) ''' Bam decides to decorate the Margera house with ultra-bright lights, man-made snow, giant-sized Christmas ornaments, and an indoor ice skating rink. Bam also gets a choir to sing Christmas songs for them while they play in the fake snow. In the end of the episode, he and Ryan Dunn decide to prank Brandon Dicamillo by filling his shoes with thumbtacks and wake him up by vacuuming his mouth. '''1.7 April's Revenge (12/7/03) Bam says he plans to take April, Phil, Don Vito and his friends out for a boating trip on the Susquehanna River in Pennsylvania, but actually plans to leave April, Phil and Don Vito on Kohr island, about 250 metres (820 ft) away from Three Mile Island nuclear power plant. Once arriving, April becomes suspicious and decides to turn the tables on her son by leaving Bam and his friends on the island. It then rains on the island and Bam ends up catching a cold. They also build a makeshift ramp out of wood and duct tape, build a fort using wood to try to keep the rain out, fart during a game of poker with Don Vito, have Glomb go skating naked, burn a cake, and eventually they escape from the island. The episode ends with a news anchor visiting April and telling her that her house has been blown up. April finds out that the house is still standing and forgives Bam, and Bam forgives April. 1.8 The Scavenger Hunt (12/14/03) Bam, his friends, and the Bloodhound Gang embark on a scavenger hunt. The hunt begins with Bam purchasing three banged-up used cars. Next, he splits everyone up into three teams, with the Bloodhound Gang forming the fourth team. The teams jump into their cars and race around town collecting bizarre items, as well as performing grotesque tasks needed to win the scavenger hunt. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Bam and his crew have been kicked out of the township for all they've done this season. Special guest appearances by Bloodhound Gang, Tim O'Connor, Jason Ellis, CKY Crew